


Coruscate

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute, Cute Dogs, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Other, Sumo is adorbs, con cOn is bae, cutie, dog licks, father/son relationship honk, successful revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor is happy.This had to be the best moment of his life.





	Coruscate

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)

And for the first time.

Connor feels genuinely happy and at peace as the Saint Bernard licks his face, he doesn’t have a care in the world as the dog licks. The dog jumped onto him on the couch, expecting affection and guess what?

Connor gave.  
He could give.  
He could give?  
Affection.

That’s right.

He was no longer under the restraints of Amanda.

He was deviant.  
And he loved it.

The dog licks his cheeks and a small laugh escapes Connor’s lips innocently as his eyes warm brown eyes closed embracing the cutest dog he’d ever seen in front of him. He was just so damn happy in the moment, this moment.

This perfect moment.

His thirium pump regulator had pounded happily against his chest as the Saint Bernard hovers over him, Sumo’s tongue sticking out, ready to lick Connor’s cheek, once again.

Connor tilts his head back onto the armrest of the couch and grinned, brightly as Sumo jumped onto him more giving affectionate licks here and there as Connor’s smile got wider.

Happier.  
So happy.

“God, Sumo. You’re the cutest thing, aren’t you?!” He nuzzles into the big dog who gives a happy bork in return before jumping off the couch, letting Connor be in his thoughts.

The revolution had been a success.  
He had never made a better decision than to become deviant.

His smile widens as he hears a sound from the door, keys jamming into it, hurriedly, quickly.

It had to have been Hank!

Hank Anderson, the man who had offered him the cozy home and the blessing of Sumo within it. Connor’s newfound emotions including being excited and that said, he was. He had posed as a respective father figure to Connor despite his bad habits but he had an amazing loving heart under all that.

It had been a pleasure working with him then, and even now.

But...  
If only people knew.  
How kind the lieutenant really was.

Connor’s grin disappears for a moment before quickly coming back, it was fine. 

At least he knew the true Hank under everything.

He inches closer towards the door, a joyous cute grin gracing his perfect features as he got ready to surprise Hank when...

“Don’t make me shoot.”  
The stern voice says and he glances at the person, chocolate brown eyes meeting the intruder’s cold ones, the person who had swung the door open.

That wasn’t...  
That isn’t...  
Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> you thought it was gonna be all fluff didn’t you.
> 
> sucks to be u  
> I’m angst lover 
> 
> let me know in the comments if u want this to be a series or smth idk


End file.
